Konoha High
by rubymonkey
Summary: one shot of a sasunaru.


Author Note: I don't own Naruto at all. But I so wish! This is a one shot but if you want me to post more of this story or you have any other ideas I am open to them so review or send me a message.

Naruto stared out the car window staring at his new school. "Well we're here," stated Minato watching his son.

"You'll be fine just be yourself." Naruto looked at his dad than smile.

"I'm always myself" laughed Naruto.

Naruto opened the door and stepped out. "Bye dad" waved Naruto running towards the building. Naruto walked through the double doors and saw the hallways filled with students. "Man how do I get to the office?" thought Naruto.

Naruto looked around for about two minutes before a shy black hair girl came up to him. "Hi I'm… Hinata do… you need… help?" asked Hinata blushing.

"Yes I do thank you. How do you get to the office?" asked Naruto smiling while he rubbed the back of his head.

Hinata blushed. "You go… down the hall… and take a left than you will see the office… sign."

"Thanks that saves me a lot of time, well I got to go so bye Hinata hope we see each other again" smiled Naruto laughing as he ran down the hall. Naruto swung open the door and saw a pig sitting by the desk.

"How may I help you?" asked the lady behind the desk.

"Hi I'm Naruto and I'm new here so I need my schedule" smiled Naruto looking at the lady.

"Hello Naruto I go get your schedule right now," answered the lady standing from her desk and walked away.

"So you're new here," said a boy with upside down triangles on his face.

Naruto turned towards him "Yea I just arrived this afternoon. I'm Naruto," said Naruto holding his hand out.

"I'm Kiba," shaking Naruto's hand.

"Do you want me to show you around?" asked Kiba.

"That would be great" smiled Naruto.

"Here you go Naruto. Do you need help finding your class?" asked the lady handing Naruto his schedule.

"No thanks Kiba's going to show me around" shaking his head.

"Good for you well head to class and if you need anything I'm Shizune," smiled Shizune.

"K bye" waved Naruto and Kiba exiting the office.

"Okay let me see you schedule so I know where I'm leading you too" asked Kiba reaching for Naruto's schedule.

Naruto handed his schedule over to Kiba. Kiba looked it over for a few seconds before he yelled "Yes."

"What?" asked Naruto looking at his schedule?

"You're in all my class well except for pottery" smirked Kiba handing Naruto his schedule back.

"Well we're off to math first" laughed Kiba.

Naruto looked at his schedule. He saw 1st block math, 2nd block English, 3rd block P.E., lunch 4th block Pottery.

"Isn't this a short class list for the year?" asked Naruto looking at his schedule.

"Not really because every teacher hits on all parts of that one subject, so we are always doing something different" replied Kiba shrugging his shoulders "You'll see."

All the way to class Naruto and KIba get to know each other better. When Kiba opened the classroom door Naruto mentioned that he met a girl named Hinata. "So you've met my girl!" yelled Kiba.

Naruto looked into the class to see Hinata blushing from head to toe with everyone else laughing. "Yea she showed me to the office" laughed at Kiba's loud mouth.

Kiba looked into the classroom and saw Hinata "There's my girl!" Kiba ran over to her and hugged her.

"God Kiba do you always have to be so loud" laughed a girl playing with a knife.

"Why yes I do Tenten. It's who I am" smirked Kiba puffing out his chest.

Naruto walked up to him as soon as Kiba finished his sentence.

"Finally Naruto I thought you would never get here" laughed Kiba slapping Naruto's back. "Ok guys this is Naruto he just transfer, so you already know Hinata, the girl with the knife is Tenten, the guy with the hood is Shino and the guy who's asleep is Shikamaru. They all good just watch out for Tenten she's a little weird."

"Hey watch it!" yelled Tenten.

Naruto laughed and waved at everyone.

"So where did you move from?" asked Tenten.

"I moved from Rain to Here" smiled Naruto.

"That awesome I think someone else moved from there recently" stated Shino.

"Really who I might know them?" asked Naruto.

"I don't know man that just the story going around." Shrugged Shino.

"So Naruto do you have a girl?" asked a smirking Kiba.

Naruto blushed "Yea I did have someone but that person moved away so we had to broke up neither of us believe in long distance relationship," frown Naruto hanging his head.

"That sucks man but there are lots of ladies here for you" laughed Kiba.

"No thanks man I'm still trying to forget" said Naruto shaking his head.

"So what's was you're girlfriend's name?" asked Hinata.

"It wasn't a girl and his name was Sasuke," smiled Naruto.

"Wait you're gay!" yelled Kiba holding up his hands.

Naruto slowly step back getting ready to run because he really didn't want to be where a homophobe was at. "Yea I am. Is there a problem?" asked Naruto.

"No way just you don't look it but hey it doesn't affect my life so go ahead. And I know a few guy could date" smirked Kiba.

Naruto released the breath he was holding. And looked at everyone to make sure there were no glares. When he was satisfied that no one was glaring at him Naruto slowly settled in a sit next to Tenten.

RRRRRIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGG

Naruto watched as students started filing in and he thought that one of them looked familiar but he shook it off. "Hello class before I get started we have another new student today so is Naruto here" said Iruka looking out at the class to see a blonde hair boy stand up. "Good now and introduce yourself to the class" smiled Iruka.

Naruto sook alittle when he made his way up to the front of the class Naruto turned to face the class and all he saw was all those eyes. "Hi I'm Naruto I've moved here from Rain and I live with my dad for right now until my mom can transfer. And I love the color orange and roman." Naruto smiled rubbing the back of his neck.

"Very good Naruto you may go back to your seat" smiled Iruka.

Naruto almost ran back to his seat after that. He never did very well with public speaking. After Naruto's little introduction it was a pretty normal class. When class ended everyone packed up their stuff and headed out.

"So what's your next class Naruto?" asked Shikamaru.

"English" answered Naruto.

"Cool I have the same class and it so easy to fall asleep in that class" yawned Shikamaru.

"Oh yeah I forgot you're in my class to Shika" laughed Kiba.

"Thanks," said Shika rolling his eyes.

"What you can't blame me?" laughed Kiba.

Naruto laughed at them as they walked towards English. They reached the classroom Kiba said goodbye to Hinata and then went in. Naruto and Shika waved to them as they walked in after Kiba. "So why is it so easy for you to fall asleep in class Shika?" asked Naruto.

"The teacher is always late and all he does is read a book he doesn't do much" shrugged Shika heading to the back of the class.

Kiba waved at Naruto. Naruto headed over to him as everyone else started to file in. "Hello class let get to work…..hahaha, enjoy" laughed Kakashi.

Naruto laughed and so did everyone else. "Wow Shika was right" laughed Naruto.

Kiba nodded setting his head down on the desk. Suddenly, Naruto felt a buzz in his pants pocket. Naruto reached into his pocket and took out his phone and it read new text message from Teme. "What the hell why the hell did that Teme text me?" thought Naruto. Naruto clicked read and the message popped up with _You look good Dobe find me if you can Teme._

"What!" yelled Naruto.

Everyone looked at Naruto and stared "Sorry" whispered Naruto sliding down in his seat. Everyone went back to work after two second.

"What was that?" asked Kiba.

"I just got a freaking text from Sasuke do you know anyone by that name here?" asked Naruto looking at Kiba hoping he would say yes.

"I don't know anyone but I'm not on the A-list here so just wait until lunch and find out" shrugged Kiba.

Naruto stared down at his phone praying that lunch came really fast. Naruto started fidgeting all through English and P.E. until the lunch bell rang and Naruto and Kiba bolted to the café to see if they could find Sasuke. "Do you see him?" asked Kiba walking with Naruto towards Hinata.

"No I'm starting to think he's just playing me" frowned Naruto.

"Who's playing you?" asked Tenten.

"My stupid Teme" snarled Naruto crossing his arms.

"Who?" asked Tenten, Hinata, Shika, and Shino at the same time.

"Sasuke he sent me a text saying I looked good and to try and find him" frowned Naruto.

"Wait did you say Sasuke?" asked Shino holding up his hand.

"Yea why do you know him?" asked Naruto almost jumping out of his chair.

"I think I do come with me I think I know where he hangs out," spoke Shino standing up heading for the door.

Naruto jumped out of his chair and ran after Shino. Shino lead him outside the school towards the art building. When they reached the halfway point Naruto saw a guy sitting back on the tree. "No way" Naruto stopped walking and stared at the black hair boy.

Shino watched as the black hair boy stood up and walked right in front of Naruto "Hey D…" Shino's eyes wided as Naruto kissed the black haired boy. Shino closed his eyes and walked back to the café to tell everyone what happened. Naruto continued to kiss Sasuke for awhile after Shino left. Sasuke lightly pushed Naruto away but only far enough to talk, "So did you miss me Dobe?" smirked Sasuke.

Naruto glared for alittle while then smiled "Yea Teme I did but why didn't you tell me where you were moving too?"

"I didn't know we were going to go to the same school besides I wanted to surprise you" smirked Sasuke kissing Naruto again.

Naruto pushed him away and crossed his arms. "Then why did you break up with me?"

Sasuke looked down than looked back at Naruto "I did it so you would be really happy to see me and I could ask you out this time" smirked Sasuke.

Naruto smacked Sasuke's shoulder "That is one stupid reason Teme" glared Naruto.

"No it's not" pouted Sasuke.

"Don't pout I'm mad at you" said Naruto avoiding Sasuke's eyes.

"Come on don't be mad" pouted Sasuke moving in front of Naruto trying to get him to look at his face. "Come on look at me," Sasuke continued to pout while Naruto crossed his arms and faced away. Sasuke smirked when he got right in front of him. Sasuke placed his hands on Naruto's hips and moved so close you couldn't even put paper between them Sasuke leaned down and started placing sweet little kisses on Naruto's shoulder. "Come on forgive me" whispered Sasuke moving towards Naruto's neck.

Naruto mumbled something then uncrossed his arms and put them around Sasuke's neck. "Does this mean you forgive me?" whispered Sasuke kissing Naruto's ears and licking his earlobe. Sasuke continued to move towards his lips. Naruto moaned when Sasuke licked his earlobe. Sasuke got to Naruto's lips and pulled a breath away. He waited until Naruto opened his eyes. Naruto opened his eyes and glared at Sasuke "Why the Hell did you stop?"

"Cause you haven't forgiven me yet" smirked Sasuke.

Naruto's glared harden then soften "I will forgive you if you kiss me right now."

Sasuke smirked as he leaned in and kissed him very softly then pulled back "You better kiss me like you used too or I'm going to smack you again" glared Naruto.

Sasuke laughed a little then he gave Naruto a proper hiss with tongue and everything.

"Guess you found him" laughed Kiba.

Naruto and Sasuke broke away and faced the group Naruto wore a big smile while Sasuke glared at them.

"Yea I found him" smiled Naruto

"And who are these people?" glared Sasuke.

"Be nice Teme their friends" spoke Naruto elbowing Sasuke in the stomach.

"Ughh" Sasuke held his stomach "Fine but only for you" whispered Sasuke.

"Awwww" sighed Hinata and Tenten.

Naruto blushed and looked away.

"Damn he got you wrapped around his finger doesn't he Sasuke" laughed Kiba.

Sasuke and Naruto looked at him "What are you talking about?"

"Naruto does something and you move with him" stated Shino.

"Yea we have noticed that" nodded Naruto holding Sasuke's hand.

"That's really cute" awwwed Tenten.

Naruto blushed and Sasuke smirked. Sasuke pulled at their hands and wrapped his arm around Naruto's waist and rested his head on Naruto's shoulder.

"Ok enough can we go back to lunch before we miss the entire break" said Shino slowly walking back to the café.

"Yea let I haven't eaten anything today" laughed Naruto pulling Sasuke towards the café.

"Dobe"

"I know I know I forgot to have breakfast this morning."

"You know you have to drink something in the morning otherwise you'll faint" said Sasuke handing over his milk.

Naruto took the milk and sipped at it all the way to the café. "Finally I'm hungry" smiled Naruto throwing away the milk.

"Wow is he always this hyper?" asked Shino.

"Yea It's funny half the time" laughed Sasuke walking behind Naruto.


End file.
